


Like A Daydream

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: You never expected to be dating a famous South Korean entertainer. You don't regret your fun boyfriend at all nonetheless.





	Like A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dear friend Alex!

  You were so out of your element here that the situation was borderline comical. You, a funny young woman in her late 20's who wasn't normally caught off guard by much, but you were caught surprised when your boyfriend was involved. Jung Yunho. Yea, you somehow managed that feat by accident, by being yourself and not actually looking for a relationship a year ago. You were however looking for your hotel, lost and confused in the middle of busy Seoul with traveling fatigue still looming. Then the obligatory handsome stranger came along and...

...well you didn't _know_ he was famous.

Okay, okay you kind of did yet in your half asleep stupor couldn't place a name. Wasn't until the next morning that you shot up out of bed in shock, and sat blinking at the hotel window wondering _how._ Well, none of that was here nor there now! This is a full year later, fill in the gaps of how this miracle romance started and you were still out of your element. Why? Well you were actually alone in Yunho's home with him, and this was actually the first time since you both started dating. Not that he hadn't wanted to invite you over before! Just he was usually very busy, and a moment between just the two of you at home was difficult to come by until quite recently. You were steadfast in being patient and understanding of his circumstance because you stepped into this knowing what to expect in that aspect of the relationship; besides for all his energy Yunho wanted to take certain things slowly. You found that sweet. So, here you were stepping down the short hallway just a step or two from the entrance, the left lined with doors to a coat/shoe/general entrance closet set up. The right had another standing piece of furniture adorned, rather cutely, with a variety of stuffed animals. And just for a second Yunho looked over towards you with a hint of embarrassment tinging his cheeks a soft shade of red.  
  "That's so cute!" You right away exclaimed to ease any tension the man may have had. Your plan seemed to work as you saw him visibly relax before smiling and leading you into his large living room, and you quietly wondered at how traditional yet warm the setting felt.  
  "I still need to do a lot with this space. Well, I really _need_ to actually decorate, find a proper place for those trophies and gifts." Yunho mentioned as he took a few steps towards the rectangular entertainment center with a gesture. You noticed, but straight away your eyes fixated on the large framed photo he had of himself hanging behind the sectional sofa. Raising a hand up you giggled in good humor before making mention of what actually amused you so much.  
"Yunho-ception." You chuckled out and realizing in that second that the comment actually sounded more funny in your head. Still, Yunho chuckled too finding your little remark funny.  
  "I didn't know where to put it at first!" He laughed and continued, "So the living room seemed perfect. Oh! Next let me show you my kitchen!" Just like an excited kid he walked past, hand brushing yours in a gesture to follow along which you automatically did and stepped into the kitchen-open dining room situation he had going on. Everything just looked so spread, welcoming even if sparsely decorated here and there for now. You stood next to him while he was still and brushed your fingers against his hand softly before turning to look up at him.

Admiring really how bright his eyes were.

  "Your home is great, really. I know you're going to make this place reflect you well soon." Did that sound right? Your Korean was better than three years ago, and certainly became a lot more understandable over the past year. What your heart tried to convey had apparently come across, because that genuinely pleased smile turned his eyes to those cute half crescents. And he rather unhesitatingly reached out to brush his thumb affectionately across your cheek causing your heart to flutter rapidly and suddenly.  
  "Thank you---"  
  "I'd love to help you." Suddenly you blurted out not stopping till after the fact to comprehend what you may or may not have _actually_ insinuated. Just like that you internally panicked feeling the heat rising rapidly to your face even spreading to your ears you were sure. Yet...he looked unfazed by your bold proclamation, but rather touched that you had offered up such an idea to him.  
  "Really?" Yunho's face lit up, "That would be wonderful actually! You do have very keen ideas for aesthetic, interiors, you know what I mean!" He laughed lightly and the sound plucked at something that began to stir somewhere within you slowly, and maybe neither of you really took note to how long you stood there looking at each other and barely speaking; because you really didn't need to in this moment. You gave a soft sort of smile as your hand reached down to take his now and started to gently pull him in through the dining room.  
  "Don't you have the rest of the home to show me?" You teased.  
Yunho allowed himself to be pulled, "I do, though I couldn't help but be distracted by a cute girl in front of me." And you let go of his hand with a snort followed by a laugh as you stopped in the little section between two bedrooms placing both hands on your hips.  
  _"Who_ is this other cutie?" You playfully queried as Yunho stepped right up to you, and on cue looked thoughtful while tapping the side of his head.  
  "Hmmm...I seemed to recall she looked _just_ like you actually."  
  "You found my twin? Wow." You remarked with a fake gasp before he chuckled lightly gesturing into the room with the larger bed.  
  "This room I actually reserve for guests right now. The bed is very comfortable as I slept on it when I first purchased it. That's also why the room is sparsely decorated too. Over here is the room I more frequently use. That's why you see the desk, the books, photos." Yunho explained to you while stepping inside as you followed suit looking at the different book spines to read the titles, and your eyes scanned the various mini framed pictures. You caught one of him laughing surrounded by what you assumed were children from Africa, and you smiled ear to ear seeing the frame was labeled 'Friends'. You had remembered him mentioning that he had traveled to Ghana. Really you took in the whole room with its tastefully done floral wallpaper and almost matching bedspread set, the soft appeal and pictured your boyfriend sleeping in such a cute setting with a little giggle.  
  "You sleep on a _twin?_ You're so tall though!" You exclaimed going to stand by it pressing down on the mattress gently to see how soft it was.  
  "Really it's not too bad. That big bed in the other room is great to spread out on, but I really just end up curling up after awhile when I go to sleep." And you wanted to add that sleeping on such a large bed by yourself must feel rather lonely. Even internalizing that comment made you feel a little embarrassed by the implications of such a statement.

You didn't know if a year was long enough. Long enough to truly speak how you felt.

Yunho perceptively took notice of your sudden silence with a mildly concerned expression, and furrowed his brow before placing a hand on your shoulder gently. That's when you checked your mind back to the present situation.  
  "Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely worried and you simply nodded.  
  "Yes, yes. Sorry my mind wandered to something from a few days ago--nothing bad, nothing bad at all! I didn't mean to make you worry." And just like that he leaned in and kissed the top of your head before offering up a smile.  
  "You're probably hungry, right? I should have thought about getting you lunch earlier. Ah, I can cook you something! There are a few recipes that I learned." Yunho seemed perhaps a little embarrassed to inadvertently admit that he wasn't well equipped in cooking skills to actually make you anything grandiose, but you didn't care at all. Instead you placed a hand softly on his arm giving it a light squeeze.  
  "Do you want to make it together?" You offered up with a smile. He seemed to almost sigh with relief at being able to receive help and agreed straight away before you both headed back into the kitchen to get started. You both agreed to make something with chicken and luckily he had stopped by the store only the day before, and now there was the gathering ingredients to give the dish a little pop. For someone who didn't cook much Yunho actually had a few good seasoning shakers along with other odds and ends. You assumed that some were gifts from family. In all actuality you weren't a five star chef yourself, but between the both of you something would come out edible by all accounts. The stories of Jung Yunho's attempts at making things weren't unknown at all to you.

You saw the Gold Missions a couple years ago. You knew.

You got out a smaller casserole dish, sent him to wash and cut vegetables; reassuring him they didn't have to look perfect so no worries. Oven preheated, chicken in the dish while you swiftly prepared a marination sauce spilling a bit onto the countertop.  
  "Don't worry about it. Happens every time I try to make anything." Yunho chuckled and scooped the chopped vegetables into the casserole dish.  
  "Save some vegetables for a side dish. Maybe those right there?" You pointed out before he could dump anymore in, and Yunho right away went to grab another smaller bowl to fill. Feeling a bit playful you picked up a small piece of diced celery before flicking it at his face when he turned around. Yunho only had a split second to process what you just did, tried to catch it in his mouth only to end up having the piece of vegetable travel down his shirt.  
  _"Hey!"_ He laughed before grabbing another piece off the cutting board and flinging it at your cheek. Giving a rather undignified squeak you ducked before grabbing the marinating brush like the silliest weapon ever.  
  "I will paint your face with sauce!" You proclaimed between a laugh breaking the sentence almost midway. Yunho sized you up for a minute with a playful little grin before taking a big step towards you, and in the process you scrambled to the other side of the kitchen still holding the brush.  
  "Back, back beast!" Now you were full on laughing and your guard was down. That was when Yunho made it across the distance between you two and grabbed you up in his arms albeit gently. Even so his presence was sudden and you dropped the marinating brush in surprise, though neither of you actually cared. Now the two of you were slowing down your giggle fest though still chuckling before you firmly held your arms around his mid-section looking up with a sunny expression. Your boyfriend always found new ways to floor you, but this look his eyes possessed in the moment was completely different from anything else. Well, the expression conveyed something different that you were going to vocalize before the oven timer went off. Reluctantly you unwrapped your arms before he let you past him so you could load the dish into the oven before setting a timer on your phone for twenty-five minutes. Placing your phone back down you started to quickly put together the small side dishes while being conscientious of his diet, and once that was out of the way you strolled back over to Yunho who was now leaning casually against the counter.  
  "Thank you." He said before you automatically went to hug him again, and Yunho returned the gesture resting his chin comfortably atop your head.  
  "You don't need to _thank_ me. I mean, honestly I like to cook a bit here and there anyway." You knew he must have felt a little embarrassed that he invited you over, but wasn't actually adequately able to make anything too complicated for lunch. After a year of dating as if you were going to give a damn about that, and the words settling on the tip of your tongue were 'I would love to cook for you like this more often.' Was that too embarrassing to admit outloud? Maybe. Though right now all you were really focused on was just how incredibly warm his hugs actually are, and you glanced up catching him now looking down at you before he leaned in giving your cheek a gentle peck. Heat rose to the skin and you couldn't help yourself softly giggling before boldly catching his lips before the man could lift his head all the way up. You had caught him by slight surprise, pleasantly so as he hummed lightly against your lips before you mutually pulled away.

  Lunch was soon underway as you prepared both your plates and he set the table. Yunho sat at the end of the table and you to his left, the two of you eating in a content manner. Any out of your element feelings had completely dispersed by this point leaving only a bubbly sensation that felt pleasant. He seemed so happy to be sharing your company there with him at the table, just in the house in general. What was most cute actually, and kind of mesmerizing, was how Yunho could just ramble off on a myriad of topics in such a way that you were _completely_ invested with what he knew. You loved this about being with him, because there wasn't any shortage of anything to talk about. And you both were very keen on learning new facts from one another, although topics would sometimes cross. When lunch was finished he insisted on cleaning up and suggested that you go and relax on the sofa until he was finished. Knowing that he couldn't be swayed otherwise you scooted off to the living room and flopped gloriously onto the large sofa with a soft yawn. You just took in the warm comfort of the large living room space, the decor which was coming together, and just the overall feeling being in the home gave you. Being in here made you feel relaxed and not at all as if you were out of place. Laying there your mind wandered to the past year, to funny moments, uncertain moments, cute and romantic moments; everything and anything in between. You closed your eyes and rolled over onto your side getting comfortable, when you heard his footsteps padding into the room coming to a stop by the couch. You cracked open an eye seeing Yunho going in to sit down, but you sat up a bit lifting your legs so you could lay them across his lap. The scenario playing out completely natural for the two of you, and once you had both settled he rubbed your shins affectionately.  
  "Did you need to nap?" Yunho asked still rubbing your legs.  
  "Nah, I was only daydreaming actually. Just thinking a lot about," you didn't want to hesitate, "a lot about the two of us." Your heart thumped relentlessly against your chest, but Yunho's expression thereafter melted away any anxiousness. Shifting a bit he unabashedly laid down right next to you, pulling you in nestled snug against his chest with a little grunt as he shifted his long legs more comfortably with one draped over both yours.  
  "You too?" His fingers threaded carefully through your hair. How did he have that way to be able to express himself both through touch and words? A gentle nod and you shifted just enough to comfortably look at him, face to face laying down in such close proximity. Both of you seemed to have caught the nuance of the moment, because wordlessly your lips met as you both entwined more helplessly against each other. Yet there wasn't a sense of any underlying sexual intention to his actions even though you were both pressed against one another. His hands stayed at very neutral places until you gave any indication otherwise, but the kiss was anything but a feeling of neutral. There wasn't anything placid about that sudden display of passion he was exhibiting, and you felt another surge of boldness as you rather swiftly climbed atop him. The kiss broke for only a moment, but he didn't stop your miniature display of domination instead only looking at you with an expression you were trying to place.

Love? _Lust?_ Maybe both?

Whatever it was he obviously appreciated your ability to take him by surprise. You didn't want to proceed any further than he was comfortable with though, and simply contented yourself with laying there on him.  
  "I...want to take the next step, but um..." he chuckled almost as if embarrassed, "I'm kind of not _prepared_ right now you know? Don't have what's needed " After he spoke you planted little kisses on his pink hued cheeks affectionately before speaking.  
  "It's fine, you're fine Yun. I wasn't suggesting...I just..." Now why were you suddenly so shy? Effortlessly he sat up easily moving you with him so that you were now sat comfortably on his lap. Just right here, right now the world seemed to spin on a different axis, slowly moving. Just like everything about all the matters great and small were just suddenly okay.  
  "I know, but I do want too whenever the timing is right. I'm sorry I can't today." And when he said those words you wanted to gently thwap the top of his head for being so overly concerned with what you wanted.  
  "Don't worry. Look, let's the two of us watch a movie or something, okay? Just don't worry." You soothed your left hand over his cheek maybe only to garner that cute smile for a second. Yunho nodded in agreement before playfully wrestling you down onto the sofa again as you both burst out in a series of laughs and mirthful giggles. You could probably both scrap the movie idea for now and just enjoy the company of one another in partial silence, laying half tangled in each other's arms enjoying the aftermath of the circumstances, coincidences even, that had formed and linked your lives together.

Kind of like destiny, right?


End file.
